hello (ghost hunt)
by NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe
Summary: "what's your problem? After all these years you still got that stick up your arse and here I thought you changed." She said exasperated "You are my problem." He said in a cold flat tone. His words definitely hit home.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt

* * *

_**Playground school bell rings again**_  
_**Rain clouds come to play again**_

THE RAIN filled the sense of mourning and sadness in the atmosphere.

He could not get over her last words before she let go of this world and into the next. He had been such a fool. He was too blind to see her undying affection towards him. It only took her death and her death alone to pull that stick permanently out of his arse and see the light.

All Naru could think about was her perky persona and ever blinding smile. She was the polar-opposite of him. The female version of his dead twin brother Gene. He always felt the need to protect her, throwing himself countless of times in harm's way just to make sure she is safe. He remembers the first time she called him Naru and it kind of stuck since then.

###Flashback###

"From now on I call you **Naru The Narcissist**" she stated firmly.

"What did you call me?" He asked. The bewilderment clearly displayed on his face.

###End Of Flashback###

He remembered all their little one-sided arguments about him not saying thank you. He frustrated her to no end just to see her flustered, God how he enjoyed it but he would never admit it out loud.

He would never admit to anyone but himself how much he loved her to no end. He would do anything for her. His unhealthy obsession over her be damned as it increased over the duration of years they he'd spent apart. his sudden departure was not pleasant fo the both of them.

###Flashback###

"Naru I love you." She said.

"Do you really love me or is it Gene?" He bit back harshly as begun to walk away. The fact that she had not run after him tore at his heart slightly.

Do you really love me or is it Gene? The words played in her head like a broken record. She stared absentminded at his retreating figure. she wanted to go after him, to tell him how much he meant to her, to tell him how wrong his assumption was but her legs felt like they were going to give out on her at any moment. the felt ike a ton of bricks weighing her down.

the tears were stuck in her throat but she refused to cry. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her so broken and vulnerable.

Her silence nd lack of reaction obviously meant that she prefered Gene more than him, he admitted bitterly to himself. He was no coward retreating from the truth he was mere advancing in a different direction. What a fool he had been.

###End Of Flashback###


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt

* * *

If** I smile and don't believe**  
** Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**  
** Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken**  
** Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide**  
** Don't cry**

He had definitely been the fool that day. When he touched her all of her memories came flooding to him. He regretted what he did that day but it is too late now, is it not.

When he returned she welcomed him back with open arms. No sign of a grudge held against him since that day. Every case they took he looked to her for better judgment. Oh,how she enjoyed the change of attitude towards her.

She warned him what cases to take saying they will only end up dying. However, on their last case together all rationallity flew out the window when Mai and Yasuhara flirted openly with each other.

###Flashback ###

"Why are you taking the case. It's going to do more harm than good, someone will just end up dead." Mai stated flatly.

He looked at her, his face held no emotion visible to the naked eye.

"My dear God, you really are going to take this case are you not." She said in utter disbelief.

"So what if I want to. It seems like an interesting case." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What is your problem? After all these years you still have that stick up your arse and here I thought you changed." She said exasperated.

"You are my problem." He said in a cold flat tone.

His words definitely hit home.

###End Of Flashback###


	3. Chapter 3

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping **

**Hello,I'm still here**

**All that's left of yesterday!**

how he regretted ever taking that case. It came at a cost. The ghost gave him two options. Option one,his entire team dies or option two, one member dies. This quite rare since you hardly find any ghost that negoitiates.

He chose neither, he was not willing to lose anyoneon his teaMm. The ghost suddenly began to attack Mai and as predictable as evernaru came to rescue her, but he was too late. The sword had pierced her straight through the left ventricle of her heart rendering her dead.

###Flashback###  
"Mai, watch out!" He shouted.

Too late, the sword pierced her heart. She collapsed cpughing up blood. He rushed to her sidecatching her just before she hit the ground. He felt anguishas craddled her limp body gently in his arms.

"N-Na-Naru." She said.

:Mai, sav eyour strength."He said.

"I h-h-have to t-t-tell y-yo-you something." She stuttered as she spoke. Her body felt like it was on fire.

"Mai we have to get you to a hospital." He told her.

"N-N-Naru, I-I'm n-not go-going t-t-to make i-it." She said as she coughed up more blood.

"Don't say that." He said.

"I-It wa-was n-ne-never G-Gene, I-I lo-love y-you, on-only y-yo-you." She said before she gave out. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"NO,NO,NO! Wake UP MAI! You can;t do this to me. Mai please, MAI!" He screamed, tears of anguish cascaded down his face. He couldn't believe she was dead. Mai was dead. He heaved her off the ground making his way to the rest of the team. Guess it was option two then.

"MAI!" Monk and Ayako yelled.

"Wat happened to Mai-Chan?" Masako asked. Over the years sthat Naru was gone masako got over her rivilary with became very close, more like sisters. Masako was very overprotective of Mai and her fragile heart.

"She is dead. THe ghost killed her." Maru said, not caring if people saw him cry.

"No it can't be." She said, disbelief clearly written on her collapsed to her knees sobbing in her hands. John hesistantly began to comfort her.

###End Of Flashback###

She told him not to take the case. However, he was too god damn stubborn to listenand look what it cost him. The love of his life is dead and the worst part is that it was all his fault. he never told her how he felt.

Mai, I'm sorry.

"We gather here today in honour of our friend Mai Taniyama, out dearest and most trusted friend." John began.

"She was always there for us. Her kindness new no bondaries. She was a bright young girl with a contagious personality. We will miss her dearlyas she has left our world in spirit and into the next. May god be with her." He said.

If you looked around, you could see the mournful faces of the SPR. Even Lin was crying!

Ayako had long since collapsed from ctyingas MOnk stood there to comfort her. Msako stood next to Madoka as she cried silent was bawling her eyes out as clutched onto Lin's arm. yasuharastood the other side of Masakogently rubbing her back.

And all Naru could do was blame himself, it was all his fault.

**_THE END!_**


End file.
